La vie continue
by laurtess97
Summary: La vie d'Hermione est bouleversée par l'arrivée de symptômes qu'elle connait trop à son goût chez sa fille unique... Leur monde s'écroule... Qu'adviendra-t-il de cette famille particulière ?
1. Symptômes

Chapitre I

Symptômes

-Maman...

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, ma chérie ?

-Je saigne encore du nez...

-Viens avec moi, ma puce...

Je suis ma mère dans la salle de bain. C'est la quatrième fois que je saigne du nez en une semaine. Ma mère pense que ce n'est pas normal. Je ne sais plus quoi en penser. C'est peut-être un symptôme d'une certaine maladie. Oh, non... je ne suis pas hypocondriaque... enfin, je ne veux pas le devenir. Ma grand-mère l'est et ce n'est pas drôle du tout. Ma mère essaie d'arrêter mon saignement, mais ça n'arrête pas. Elle a l'air de commencer à s'inquiéter.

Ça fait presque quinze minutes que je saigne du nez : ce n'est pas normal... J'ai peur. J'ai peur de ne plus avoir de sang dans le corps. Est-ce que c'est possible de se vider de son sang en saignant du nez ?

-Angélie, viens avec moi, ma cocotte. Je... je vais appeler une ambulance.

Quoi ? Je l'entends parler aux ambulanciers. Elle a l'air de paniquer. Je vois du sang couler sur ma main. Je prends un nouveau mouchoir et le place rapidement sur mon nez. Je regarde autour de moi. Il y a des gouttelettes rouges dans la salle de bain et dans le couloir. Je veux prendre un nouveau mouchoir, mais il n'en reste plus. Je cherche dans la pièce, mais je n'en vois pas. Le sang coule dans ma main, dégouline sur la chemise blanche de mon uniforme scolaire. Ma mère revient me chercher. Elle roule rapidement avec sa chaise roulante. J'essaie de me lever, mais j'en suis incapable. J'ai trop mal aux chevilles et aux genoux.

-Angélie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Oh mon dieu, des... des mouchoirs, il n'y en a plus. Vien dans la cuisine, ma puce, il y en a là-bas.

-Maman... je... j'ai trop mal... je ne peux pas me tenir debout. C'est... maman... j'ai peur, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je sens couler du sang entre mes doigts, de plus en plus de sang. Quelqu'un cogne à la porte. Ma mère me prend délicatement dans ses bras et m'assoie sur ses cuisses. Elle roule à travers la maison. J'ouvre la porte avec ma main libre et je vois une femme, l'ambulancière. Elle me prend, puis me dépose sur une civière.

La civière roule jusqu'à l'ambulance et une autre femme l'aide à me monter à l'intérieur. Elle prend une boite de mouchoirs sur ses genoux et essaie d'arrêter mon nez de saigner. Arrivées à l'hôpital, mon nez a enfin arrêté de saigner. Je me sens très faible, je suis toute endormie. L'ambulancière me garde éveillée, me fais parler de mes copines, de mes passions. Je veux dormir, je suis fatiguée... J'entre immédiatement dans une chambre. Je regarde autour de moi : Ma mère n'est plus là.

Où est-elle ? Je veux ma maman... Elle entre enfin dans ma chambre, avec des gants stériles, un masque et une espèce de robe de chambre jaune attachée dans son dos. Elle me serre dans ses bras. Un médecin vient nous voir, lui aussi habillé comme ma mère. Il demande à ma mère mon groupe sanguin : O positif. Il demande à une infirmière d'aller chercher du sang pour moi. Je n'ai pas compris la quantité, mais avec le regard qu'elle lui a fait, ça a l'air énorme.

Le docteur me demande mon poids et ma taille. Je lui dis que je pèse environ quatre-vingts livres. Il me demande de me lever pour qu'il puisse me peser pour vérifier. Quelle surprise ! Je pèse soixante-cinq livres. J'ai perdu quinze livres depuis l'année dernière. Le médecin me regarde drôlement en me demande sérieusement si je suis anorexique. Non, bien sur que non ! Il prend en note mon poids et me demande si j'ai mal quelque part.

-J'ai un peu mal aux chevilles et aux genoux. Surtout du côté droit. Je crois que c'est peut-être un exercice difficile que j'ai fait au ballet qui m'a blessé…

Il prend encore en note ce que je lui ai dit.

-Angélie, ne fait pas comme si tu n'avais presque pas mal : Dr. Angélie n'étais pas capable de se lever à la maison. J'ai du la porter pour qu'elle puisse passer de la salle de bain à la cuisine. Est-ce que c'est grave ?

-Angélie, ma chérie… je vais de faire une petite piqure et je vais prendre un peu de ton sang pour faire des analyses. Pendant ce temps, on va te faire une transfusion de sang car tu en as beaucoup perdu.

Je me recouche difficilement dans mon lit et j'attends que le docteur arrive avec le sang. Il me pique et me branche à la poche de sang. Sur l'autre bras, il me prend un peu de mon ancien sang.

-Maman… j'ai peur… qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

-Mais non, ma chérie, n'aie pas peur, tout va bien se passer. Ils veulent juste vérifier quelques petites choses et nous allons bientôt rentrer à la maison. Fais-moi une petite place, je vais me coucher un peu avec toi. N'aie pas peur, ma puce, maman est là…

Je me colle contre elle et je prie. C'est la première fois de ma vie que ça m'arrive, mais j'espère que Dieu m'écoutera. Je m'endors dans les bras rassurants de ma maman.

J'ouvre les yeux en sentant le lit tressauter un peu. Je regarde autour de moi. Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je trouve enfin ma maman, assise contre moi dans mon lit. Elle a l'air désespérée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maman ?

-Oh… ma chérie… je suis désolée, maman est désolée… Tout est de ma faute… Je suis désolée, Angélie, maman est désolée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maman ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Angélie, me dit le médecin, tu… tu es atteinte d'un cancer… je suis désolée…

-Quel… quel cancer, dis-je d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

-Tu… tu a une leucémie…

C'est alors que je comprends : Ma mère a perdu une jambe à cause d'un cancer… C'est pour ça qu'elle me dit qu'elle est désolée…

-Maman… ce n'est pas de ta faute… tu le sais… non ?

-Je suis désolée, ma chérie… tout est de ma faute…


	2. L'annonce

Chapitre II

L'annonce

On vient tout juste de rentrer à la maison. Je profite du fait que j'ai assez de force pour marcher pour laisser mon fauteuil roulant et me promener dans la maison. Ma mère me suit, craignant que je m'évanouisse. Je la comprends un peu, on dirait qu'une menace pèse sur moi à chaque instant, c'est vraiment trop effrayant. J'ai l'impression que ma vie vient de s'écrouler, que je ne serai plus jamais la même.

Maman parle au téléphone… Elle est… oh mon dieu… elle est en train d'annuler mon inscription à mon camp de danse… Tout le monde y participe… C'est injuste. Maman raccroche et roule vers moi. Je n'ai pas envi de lui parler… elle annule la meilleure partie de mon été. Je sais que je n'aurais pas pu danser, mais au moins… j'aurais pu regarder. La vie est tellement injuste !

-Angélie… ma puce… tu ne peux pas y aller de toute manière… ton premier traitement est durant ton camp…

-Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir une autre date ?

-Ma chouette, le médecin et moi avons décidé de traiter ton… ta maladie le plus vite possible… Tout va bien aller, je vais rester avec toi…

-Mes amies vont se demander pourquoi je ne serai pas là… qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ?

-Tu dois leur dire la vérité. C'est important qu'elles le sachent. Je crois qu'elles voudraient le savoir, tu es leur meilleure amie.

-Maman… j'ai peur de la chimio… pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je prenne un traitement sorcier ?

-Il n'y en a pas en Angleterre… Mais puisque tu vas aller à Poudlard l'an prochain, des médicomages du Canada vont envoyer le traitement à Mme. Pomfresh, qui va retourner travailler à Poudlard pendant toute la durée de ton traitement. Je n'aurais pas la force de t'administrer ces médicaments moi-même.

-Quoi ? Tu vas travailler à Poudlard ?

-Je ne peux pas te laisser seule pendant ces temps terribles pour toi. Et de toute façon, j'ai eu une très bonne formation de médicomage avant que tu naisses… avant que ton… que Ronald ne meurt…

Je serre maman dans mes bras, ça a toujours été difficile pour elle de parler de papa. J'ai terrible mal aux jambes, mais je ne veux que ça paraisse. Je mets un peu plus de poids sur son fauteuil roulant pour en avoir moins sur mes jambes.

-Angélie, ma chérie… je sais que tu as mal… Viens t'assoir sur moi, je vais te ramener au salon.

-Ça va aller, maman, je vais me rendre moi-même. J'en suis encore capable.

Je me relève et m'agrippe à sa chaise pour avancer plus facilement. Elle fait tourner ses roues pour m'aider à me déplacer. Après une dure traversée de la maison, on arrive enfin à mon fauteuil, et je m'assoie finalement dedans.

-Je vais aller chez tata Ginny, il faut que je parle aux jumelles. Tu as raison, maman, je leur dois la vérité.

-Attends-moi, je t'accompagne, je veux parler à Harry et elle.

-D'accord, mais laisse moi leur parler seule…

Je me mets une petite veste et j'essaie d'ouvrir la porte comme je le faisais avant. Pas capable… Maman sort sa baguette et la porte s'ouvre… Ah la magie ! On roule côte à côte jusque chez Tonton Harry, qui habite de l'autre côté de la rue. Ginny nous voit arriver et ouvre la porte, l'air de se demander se que je fais dans un fauteuil. Dès qu'on est entrée, mes cousines accourent et s'arrêtent brusquement. Je les regarde et leur fais un sourire un peu forcé. On se rend en silence dans leur chambre, qui est heureusement au rez-de-chaussée. Elles s'asseyent chacune dans leur hamac.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? me demande Maryka.

-Vous… vous savez… j'éclate en sanglot. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues et je ne suis plus capable de m'arrêter.

-Angélie… qu'est-ce que tu as ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? me demande Malyka.

-J'ai… j'ai une… une … leu… leucémie…

-Oh… Angélie… ce n'est… c'est pas vrai… tout ça… hein… tu nous fais une blague ? demandent d'un ton suppliant les jumelles.

Je pleure de plus belle, plus rien ne peux m'arrêter. Je pensais que ce serait plus facile de leur dire. C'est comme si le sort qui s'abat sur ma famille continuait encore et encore. Je réalise que je vais peut-être mourir bientôt, sans leur avoir dit… Adieu… C'est un sentiment horrible à vivre… Malyka s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras.

J'observe les jumelles, car c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je les vois. Je ne sais pas quand je vais partir… de… de ce monde. Malyka a les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts. Elle est grande et très mince, comme Ginny à son âge. Maryka, qui est sa jumelle identique, est presque pareil à sa sœur, mais elles ont une seule différence : Malyka est plus féminine, elle porte des jupes et fait du ballet, joue du violon, du piano, de la flûte et chante merveilleusement bien, tandis que Maryka est plus sportive… en plus de faire de la danse, elle fait du foot, de la gymnastique et de l'athlétisme.

J'ai peur de ne plus jamais les revoir, de m'endormir un soir et de ne plus jamais me réveiller, j'ai peur de ne jamais voir Poudlard. J'ai peur de ne pas laisser ma trace sur la terre. Qu'on ne se souvienne pas de moi… Peur de la lumière au bout du tunnel… J'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez vu de choses, de ne pas avoir assez appris… J'ai peur de ne pas avoir vécu ma vie… Peur que ma mort n'ait pas eue de sens dans la vie des autres. J'ai peur de n'avoir jamais embrassé un garçon lorsque je vais mourir… J'ai peur de la mort…

Mes amies n'ont pas de raison d'avoir peur… la mort ne les suit pas. Elle me suit partout, elle tente de m'amener dans son pays, de me faire disparaitre de la Terre…

Je regarde mes amies et je les serre toutes deux dans mes bras. Notre relation est la chose qui me fait le plus peur… J'ai peur de leur faire du mal.

-Je vous aime, les filles…

-Oh… Angélie… on va être là, tout le temps, à chaque instant, on ne te laissera jamais tomber, n'est-ce pas, Maryka ?

-On te le promet ! Je t'aime fort, appelle nous en cas de problème… on va arriver le plus vite possible…

Je les quitte. En sortant, je vois ma mère qui pleure dans les bras d'Harry. Ginny vient me voir…

-Angélie, je vais venir habiter avec toi pendant quelques temps… ta maman doit se reposer, elle va rester ici cette nuit… Attends moi un instant, je vais me faire un sac et j'arrive.

Je suis contente que maman se repose, c'est très important qu'elle soit en forme pour que la maladie ne revienne pas chez elle…

Tata Ginny arrive, me donne un sac, ouvre la porte, et nous saluons la famille une dernière fois. Ma mère ne relève même pas la tête… Ginny me pousse et on arrive enfin à la maison…


End file.
